


How Shall I Serve You

by VirusZeref



Series: BirdFlash NSFW [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Bottom Wally, Cock Rings, Cosplay, I have no regrets, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Top Dick Grayson, Virus' is sinning, maid outfit, possessive Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: Wally accidentally seduces Dick, or aka Wally loses a bet with Artemis and ends up in a dress.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdflashshipper (kateshines)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateshines/gifts).



> Dick is 17 and Wally is 19. In addition, all the Young Justice members live in Mount Justice. And yes, Dick is Nightwing in this~

Wally shook his head fiercely at the garment that Artemis held out in front of him. No, no and nope. He will not be seen wearing that. 

“I refuse to wear this! Artemis, of all the outfit you could have made me wear, you choose this!” He yelled at the archer, pointing to the offending garment. Artemis rolled her eyes at the speedster, placing the outfit on the bed next to them Honestly, her ex-boyfriend was acting like a whining, five-year-old. He should be thanking her for this opportunity.

“Again, Wally, it’s either this or I use you for target practice. And I never miss.” She said to the redhead, putting emphasis on the ‘miss’ part. Wally whined and threw himself on the bed, covering his face with embarrassment. Why was he doing this again? 

Oh yeah...the bet...

Wally entered Mount Justice while most of the members of Young Justice were out. Artemis was in the living room (or what they called the living room) on the couch making adjustments to her bow. Though he and the archer dated a year back and broke up recently, they stayed being closest companions (second closest for Wally), trying to annoy the other one. 

“Oh Artemis, I bet you couldn’t hit me with one of your arrows when I’m running~” he teased the blonde teen. Artemis paused what she was doing and turned her body to face the redhead.

“Okay then let’s make it a real bet” she spoke standing up, her eyes burned with a challenge. “You run around and I attempted to land a hit on you, if I win, I get to choose an outfit you will wear for two whole weeks, including weekends”

Wally smirked nodding, “Alright but if I win you will have to do all my homework for me, for the same amount of time”

“It’s a deal”

In the end, he lost the bet. Apparently, Artemis also upgraded her arrows to actually hit a moving target, like a certain redhead speedster, so about three arrows hit his back. He expected Artemis to give him something like a dress or one of her outfits she uses a daily basis.

Not a maid’s outfit. She clearly crossed the godforsaken line and possibly went insane.

The garment was the traditional black and white maid color you see in movies, but it wasn’t a dress. The outfit had a black crop top that didn’t fit on the shoulders, but a few inches passed them with a white lace lining circled to the back of the top. The skirt also had a health amount of white lace lining that caused it to poof up. However, it was short, very short, only going to the mid-thigh. The speedster shot a glare at the offending clothing once again, hoping it would burn up.

“.....Fine, I will wear it” Wally gave in and hung his head low after whining about it for minutes. He sat up on the bed watching Artemis smirk in triumph. “But I will not wear this missions nor go outside with this damn thing”. Artemis nodded in agreement grabbing the giant shopping bag she brought with her. 

“Alright, but don’t try to stay in your room for the majority of the two weeks. Plus if you feel insulted wearing it, think of it as….a training exercise” Artemis said knowingly. She opened the bag and pulled out a pair of white thigh-high lace and fish-leg stockings. She gave a loud moment of laugh at Wally’s face and took a mental picture of it for future blackmail. 

‘Hell, even him wearing the outfit of a long period of time is blackmail’ she thought to herself as she lay out the rest of the accessories. She brought out a pair of black and white lace trimmed high heels and another pair of heels, but the latter were all black. 

Wally gaped at Artemis who was looking smug, “I-I can at least wear my underwear right?” Artemis looked at him with a gleam in her eyes and he gulped in slight fear.

‘This is be fun’ Artemis thought to herself as she gathered the things and dragged the protesting speedster in the bathroom for a quick change.  
______________________________________________________________________________

RECOGNIZED NIGHTWING B-01, RECOGNIZED MISS MARTIAN B-05, RECOGNIZED SUPERBOY B-04, RECOGNIZED AQUALAD B-02

Richard Grayson stepped through the zeta tube along with Superboy, Miss Martian, and Aqualad after a long afternoon of patrol. M'gann immediately flew to the kitchen while Conner left to hit the showers.Kaldur waved a goodbye at him before trailing after his boyfriend. Dick frowned, feeling the familiar sensation of jealousness at what they had, though Aqualad was highly possessive of the Kyrontainion. He sighed before removing his mask, revealing baby blue eyes. 

He then moved from the entrance of the zeta tube and quietly headed to the couch only to be stopped by a cheerful Artemis. 

“Hey Dick,” she said with a wicked gleam in her eyes, the Nightwing immediately got curious. Normally the archer just glared or tried to smack Wally with her bow. Speaking of Wally….was is he? When Batman called him, M’gann, Conner and Kaldur to patrol in Gotham, the speedster and Artemis stayed behind.

‘Something about a bet..’ he mused before speaking to the archer, “Where is Wally?” Artemis gave a mysterious smile, “He will be here in a moment”. She then waved at M’gann who brought out two trays of brownies. Dick thanked her and took one before noticing a bag Artemis was holding. He shrugged and made himself comfortable on the couch.

He must have zoned out for a while, because he came to when M’gann exclaimed, “Wally...are you wearing a dress?!”

Dick immediately turned around, and his jaw dropped. The speedster wasn’t wearing just a dress, but a maid’s outfit. The Nightwing’s eyes trailed up and down the outfit the other male wore. The black satin crop surprisingly was a perfect fit on Wally’s broad shoulders, the black and white skirt clung to the speedster’s hips smoothly, given the fact that the redhead had a runner’s body. 

He closed his mouth and immediately stood up, “A maid’s outfit?” He smirked at the redhead and teasingly added, “You look fucking sexy, though”.

Wally blinked and flushed red, “I-Imma just...go and help M’gann”. He turned away smoothly in the heels he was wearing and walked into the kitchen, his hips swaying slowly. Dick watched him go, his gaze trained on the speedster’s hips. He blinked feeling someone’s gaze on him and turned to look at Artemis.

“What?”

“You like him don’t you?”

. The archer just watched Dick stumbling on his words. Honestly, this was one of the majority reasons Wally and her broke up. She knew that the two boys liked each other more than friends, even when she dated the speedster, his mind was always on the Batman’s protege.

Artemis laughed and patted Dick’s shoulder, “I know you, Dick, it’s blatantly obvious..well to everyone else living here but you and Wally. And don’t give me that look, I dated Wally and believe me, he never shut up about you. He cares deeply about you Dick, he just needed a nudge in the right direction” She looked hard at the Nightwing, “Don’t screw it up for yourself or him, or you’re gonna get a few arrows up your ass”. The blonde gave Dick a small wave and headed into the kitchen herself.

Dick watched the archer leave before leaving himself to his own room planning to figure this out himself. He didn't like Wally...did he? Though now that the male thought about, he always got jealous when the redhead flirts with a girl, not to mention when Wally was dating Artemis, he pushed himself on solo missions so he didn't have to see the two together. Every else on the team thought he liked Artemis at first..

Dick rubbed his hand through his now longer hair. This will be a long week.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Wally threw open his door, locking it quickly before throwing himself down on his bed. Great, fucking great. He hadn’t teased this much, even when he was trying to ask Artemis out. Superboy literally asked him if all human males wear this garment with Kaldur immediately explaining to the clone that it was a bet.

M’gann cheerful cooed Wally and praised him for his ability to walk in heels, the rest of the males except Dick questioned him about that. He didn’t answer but Artemis gave it away. 

“Wally was one of Iris’ bridesmaid, so she made him practice walking in heels. This isn’t the first time he wore a dress~”

So that is how he ended up back in his room, however, he couldn’t get what Dick to him earlier, “You look fucking sexy though”. Wally’s mind wandered and imagined the Nightwing pushing him to his bed, gazing at him with lust-filled blue eyes. The other male speaking those exact words to him as he slowly removing the garments, caressing the redhead’s chest slowly watching the redhead’s muscle ripple against his feather-like touches. 

Wally gave a quiet moan, shifting slightly as his cock became half-hard. He gulped before slowly lifting the skirt to reveal white lace panties. He didn’t want to wear them, but Artemis protested, saying that his boxers will clash with the outfit. And there was the fact the archer’s bow was right behind her. The redhead pulled them down to his ankles, springing his half-harden cock free. He grabbed it and stroked it gently, moaning at the sensation. Everything had begun to feel sensitive as the speedster continue to stroke himself. Wally groaned arching his back, vibrating almost instantly.

Ah, the perks of being one of the fastest men alive~

“F-Fuck...h-hn….” 

His dick had begun to leak precum, vibrating again and letting out a loud cry of pleasure. The redhead clenched his eyes shut and arched his back again. He opened his mouth and sucked on his other hand’s fingers, getting them coated with his saliva before pushing one inside himself. His breath hitched, and he slowly relaxed adding another finger and slowly stretching himself. 

“A-Ah...ah…” he moaned as the thrusting inside himself got faster. As one of his fingers hit the bundle of nerves, Wally screamed and started frantically pushing his fingers inside faster, hitting his prostate repeatedly.

“F-Fuck...fuckfuckfuckfuck...o-oh..oh..FUCK...” Wally screamed, stroking his neglected cock, which was leaking a massive amount of precum. God, he could just picture the Nightwing holding his hands above his head, pushing his own fingers into the speedster. Dick would watch him slowly come undone, vibrating constantly, his moans and screams would be music to the other male’s ears as the speedster pleads for his release.

“G-gonna..c-cum...oh..oh..D-Dick...DICK” Wally cried out as giant spurts of white liquid falls on his outfit. He groaned at the feeling of his fingers pressing harder onto his prostrate before he pulled them out. He could cum again if he wanted to, but he has to clean himself. The redhead sat up, wincing at the come drying on the garment.

Then it dawned on him that he moaned out the Nightwing’s name. Wally flushed red and covered his face in shame. No one is going to know about this, especially Dick. He admitted to liking the Nightwing during his relationship with Artemis, so the archer knew about his love for Dick stretched far from close friends. But Dick………...

“And now I gotta clean this too…” Wally moaned in frustration. “This is going to be the worst two weeks of my life”  
______________________________________________________________________________

After the first three days, the Young Justice team eventually got used to seeing the redhead male in a dress. M’gann constantly gushed over the humiliated redhead while Artemis sat there smirking at him. Conner and Kaldur weren’t always around the cave much because the latter wanted the clone to explore Atlantis with him.

Dick on the other hand, constantly avoided the speedster, pushing himself on solo missions given to him by Batman, so that he was barely in the cave. Waly just felt miserable, feeling that his best friend was disgusted with him. That wasn’t the case, DIck avoided the redhead because he looked so damn hot in that outfit.

The Nightwing couldn’t look at Wally without turning red or sporting a hard on. Which is extremely hard to hide when he wore spandex all the time.   
Wally still plagued him in his dreams. For the past few days he are dreamt of him and the speedster doing lewd things. Dick dreamt of himself lifting the redhead on his lap, watching Wally fuck himself on his cock. Other dreams consisted of Wally fucking himself with a thick vibrator, moaning for Dick, begging him in a seductive to fuck him. Many of this dreams, he was still wearing that blasted outfit that Dick just wanted to rip it from Wally’s body

God, there was nothing more Dick wanted than to pick up Wally bridal style to his bedroom, toss the redhead on his bed, and have his wicked way with him.

Dick ran his hand through his hair, closing his eyes in frustration. He was conflicted: did he feel sexually attracted to the speedster or did he like the speedster romantically? He went to talk to Kaldur and Conner about it but the two other male's just shrugged saying that he will know what he feels for the speedster. 

The Nightwing flopped on his bed and closed his eyes. Maybe a nap would help him clear his mind.

[Dick watched as the redhead opened himself up with the vibrator once again, moaning in pleasure. The bed had a large puddle of cum from the redhead, hence the Nightwing placing a cock ring on the speedster’s dick.

The brunette stroked Wally’s dick slowly, rubbing his thumb on the head. Wally’s breath hitch, his body visibly vibrating to the slightest touches. Dick smirked and slid his hand up to pinch a nipple.

Wally threw his head back onto Dick’s shoulder crying out in pleasure. He was close, the feeling in his abdomen grew as his body was hit with so much stimulation. 

“D-Dick….please...oh god...please”

“You’re close aren’t you, my little slut” Dick purred in Wally’s ear. The redhead moaned pressing his back onto Dick’s chest. The brunette hummed, nipping along the side of the speedster’s neck.

“You're so good for me Wally. So good. Your hole is so loose just for me”

“Lemme cum...D-Dick...m-master...I'm begging please let me cum. I want to...N-no need to cum..please” Wally moaned out, the vibrator sending vibrations to his already abused prostate. Dick jerked the redhead’s dick once more, removing the cock ring as well.

“Cum for me Wally~”]

Dick gasped and sat up in bed, panting. God that was the most erotic dream he had…. The male looked down at his pants and found them sticky with cum. Dick groaned and rubbed his heated face. 

Okay, Artemis was right….he was deeply in love with the redhead speedster. Wally is going to be disgusted with him.

Heavy on the dis.  
______________________________________________________________________________

“Okay, Wally you and Dick need to talk one another.” Artemis spat confronting the speedster on the couch. The redhead winced at her tone but didn’t say anything, the rest of the team were sitting around him and the archer pretending to do something else.

“Wally...the tension between you and Dick is...well” Kaldur spoke up then paused trying to find the word.

“There are too much sexual tension and unresolved romantic tension between you two,” Connor said while leaning into the chest of his Atlantean boyfriend. M'gann nodded in agreement, placing baked goods on the table. Wally fidgeted in his seat looking down at the ground. He didn't saw anything, but he knew that his friends were right.

“Furthermore, you guys were bound to have feelings for each other than ‘just friends’” M'gann said quietly “I-I wasn't reading Dick’s mind or anything but Dick always wore a jealous aura around him when you dated Artemis and when you flirted with anyone”

Wally gave a loud sigh and placed his face in his hands. The others looked at him then at each other. 

“So what should I do? It's not like I can just yell, “Hey I like you” at him. It's awkward enough in this garment” Wally said muttering the last part.

Artemis snapped her fingers, “Of course! Baywatch go to Dick’s room, I’m going to try to get him in there”. Wally blinked at her in confusion, “Wha-?”

“Get up and go!”

The redhead nodded nearly at the archer and immediately left. The others looked at the archer confused.

“Artemis...what are you planning,” Kaldur asked carefully. The blonde smirked in response.

“Artemis….what are you planning?” Kaldur said carefully. The blonde just smirked at him, “Just...keep Conner away from the Cave for a while...like on a date or something. M’gann you and I can go shopping. I’m going to get Dick from the training room.

______________________________________________________________________________

Wally fidgeted on the Nightwing’s bed. He unlocked the combination on Dick’s locked bedroom 10 minutes later. Artemis said that she will bring Dick from his training…..

The redhead sighed and laid down on Dick’s bed in boredom. Then he spotted one of the Nightwing’s shirt, the speedster took it in his hands and brought it to his nose to sniff it.

God..the shirt smelled just like Dick would, black coffee…. Wally let out a moan, sniffing the shirt once more. The speedster felt himself slowly growing hard and started palming his cock. Wally whimpered removing the panties down to his ankles and started slowly touching his half-harden cock.

“O-Oh...mmph...ahhh”

Wally took another sniff of Dick’s shirt moaning loudly in pleasure, thrusting his hips up. He began to rub the tip causing himself to arch his back vibrating. His cock had begun to leak precum as he continued to stroke himself. 

“God….D-Dick...ah...oh..Dick!”

“....Wally?”

Wally frozen, his hand stopped stroking his dick. He immediately let go of the shirt and sat up, face flushed red. At the corner of his eye, he saw Dick standing at his door, his eyes widen. The redhead immediately pulled up the panties he was wearing stood up.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean foryoutoseethatbutIbeenhavingdreamsaboutyouandIjustrealizedIlikeyoumorethanafriendbutpleasedon’thathat-”

“Wally…….shut up and let me kiss you”

The speedster blinked and turned to look at the other male who was right in front of him. Dick captured Wally’s lips with his own. The redhead’s eyes widen and he slowly kissed back.

Dick smirked and bit Wally’s lip to silently ask for entrance. The redhead moaned and opened his mouth to let the Nightwing explore his mouth. Wally moaned his legs shaking with need. After a few moments, Dick pulled away holding the slightly shorter male close to his chest. 

“Wally...tell me please...do you actually like me?” Dick whispered almost too quiet for the redhead to hear. He saw Wally nod and sighed in relief.

“I always have…”

Dick gave his signature cackle, “Good, because now I'm not letting you go”. With that the Nightwing kissed the speedster roughly, lifting the other male up by his legs and moving towards the bed. Wally moaned into the kiss opening his mouth once more.

The two male fought for dominant and eventually Dick won, holding the speedster’s arms above his head and quickly tying them up. Wally let out a small chuckle.

“Should I be concerned about what Batman teaching you guys?”

Dick let out a not removing the shirt his was using for training, “No, but right now you should be worried about what I'm going to do to you”.

The Nightwing crawled up to Wally with a Cheshire cat grin and caress the redhead’s chest and pressed his lips on his neck. The speedster flinched and sighed in pleasure. Dick chuckled, trailing his tongue up the redhead’s neck only stopping to suck certain parts leaving dark bruises. Wally thrust his hips shuddering in pleasure, as the other male removed his tongue his neck and rubbed against Wally’s clothed nipples.

“Nah....D-Dick..” Wally whimpered thrusting his hips up into the air more. Dick gave a smirk pinching one of his nipples. The speedster whined squirming around, his face flushing red. The Nightwing leaned into Wally’s ear and starting whispering to him.

“You like when I pinch your nipples hm? Did you imagine that when you were jerking off to me~” Dick purred as his hand slowly crept up the silk crop top to rub on a nipple. Wally moaned in pleasure vibrating in his body. Dick smirked and kept talking, “I’m going to touch you until you ask no beg me to fuck you~”

With that, Dick ripped off the black crop top and attacked Wally’s chest. He sucked on one nipple was playing with the other. The redhead cried out in pleasure, tugging on his bonds. Everything felt so good!

Wally let out a loud moan, “Ah...uh...Di-Dick..!”

“What do you want me to do Wally?” Dick said in a deep voice, palming Wally’s cock through his skirt. Wally shuddered in pleasure, vibrating his body. 

“P-Please…..fuck me..” Wally whimpered thrusting his hips up. Dick smirked and grabbed the lube from his nearby drawer. He opened the bottle, drizzled some of the liquid on his fingers before lifting Wally’s skirt, pulled down his panties, and pushed one finger inside slowly. Wally grimaced in slight pain and tried to relax his body. 

“Shhhhhh, I got you” Dick muttered and kissed Wally to distract him from the pain. Wally soon relaxed and the Nightwing added a second finger and started stretching the other male slowly. The redhead moaned in pleasure, his body vibrating furiously. Dick kept stretching Wally until he hit a bundle of nerves causing the redhead to scream out.

Wally arched his back crying out, “Dick..there...FUCK RIGHT THERE”

Dick chuckled, “Found it” 

The Nightwing continued the assault on the redhead’s prostate a few times before removing his fingers from his hole. Wally whimpered at the loss, watching the other male slowly remove his sweatpants and boxers to reveal a hard, thick cock. The speedster gulped, his breath coming in short pants.

“Like what you see baby boy~”

“Y-Yes..”

Dick gave a cackle, “Beg for me~”

Wally whimpered, “Please.Dick...fuck me..please!”

The Nightwing crawled towards Wally slowly lubing himself up, pressing the tip of his cock to Wally’s entrance, “How can I say no to that request~”

Wally brace himself as Dick pushed himself in. He bit his lip, trying to not think of the pain and relax his body. Dick took a breath, feeling the walls of the redhead’s entrance clench against his cock. It was taking all of his self-control not to start thrusting roughly into the tight heat. He managed to get himself in completely and paused, letting Wally adjust.

“D-Dick..move..”

Dick let out a shaky breath and started slowly thrusting in and out of Wally. The speedster let out a moan squirming around. Wally moaned feeling Dick’s cock pulsing inside him, god how much he wanted this…

“Ah..Dick..f-faster..”

Dick smirked at the request and began to thrust faster. Wally moaned in pleasure pleading with Dick to fuck him faster, rougher.

Dick hit Wally’s prostate again and the speedster arched his back screaming in pleasure. Dick grinned and lifted one of the redhead’s legs to give himself better access.

“Ah..ah.Oh god...DICK..DICK..”

“That's it..” Dick panted, fucking Wally roughly. “Scream my name”

Wally cried out in pleasure, his body vibrating intensely, “D-Dick..god...Dick..DICK…”. Dick growled in pleasure slamming in before cumming inside with a low moan. The redhead arched his back with a moan, his dick releasing long squirts of white liquid that mostly landed on his exposed chest, and a bit on his chin.

The Nightwing shuddered and pulled out, rolling next to Wally pulling the other male in his arms. Wally let him, shifting his body so Dick was spooning his own. The brunette pressed his face into Wally’s hair, chuckling to himself.

“What?”

“Are you going to pick the outfit?” Dick asked him playfully. Wally felt himself laugh at the question turning over to kiss the other male on the lips.

“Only for your eyes only….Master” Wally teased. He laughed at Dick’s shocked expression and teased a bit more,

“How shall I serve you?”


End file.
